Retours
by Chryseis7
Summary: je crois que le titre est un bon résumé
1. Chapter 1

Retours

Auteur : Chryséis

Site : http://perso.orange.fr/atlantis.fanart/

Genre : un peu tout…action, aventure, romance...

Résumé : Euh…Le titre est pas mal pour un résumé.

Saisons : jusqu'à la saison 3, je ferai des petites notes.

Disclamer : tout ceci n'est pas à moi… je ne gagne pas d'argent... etc.…

Elle vérifia qu'elle avait tous ses cours dans son cartable : c'est bon tout y est. Elle regarda un instant vers la fenêtre : Georgetown était dans le brouillard ce matin. Elle mis son manteau et hésita un moment avant de prendre son écharpe. Les copies ! Elle retourna dans son bureau, agacée, et prit les copies qu'elle devait rendre à ses élèves aujourd'hui même. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit. Elle sursauta en voyant que quelqu'un était derrière, la main à quelques centimètres de la sonnette. Le militaire, quelque peu dérouté, abaissa sa main calmement.

- Docteur Weir ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne dis pas un mot et laissa le militaire continuer.

- Je suis le sergent Stevens et…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? coupa-t-elle sèchement.

- Je dois vous amener au Sgc.

- Je ne peux pas, ma classe m'attend et je suis déjà en retard, dit-elle en s'avançant vers le militaire pour passer.

Celui-ci mis son bras en travers, pour l'en empêcher : il avait été prévenu qu'elle pourrait être réticente. Elle observa le bras en travers de son passage et reporta son regard vers le sergent. Il vit dans son regard, quelque chose de dur et froid.

- Nous avons déjà fait le nécessaire, madame, continua-t-il en gardant tout son calme.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, apparemment dit-elle sur un ton toujours aussi froid.

- Je suis désolé, répondit-il, sincère.

- Gardez vos excuses.

Elle déposa son cartable à l'intérieur avant de claquer la porte violemment. Elle s'avança vers la voiture, Stevens lui ouvrit la portière et Elizabeth s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

La voiture la berçait, les arbres défilaient devant ses yeux. Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder librement. Beaucoup de choses avaient changées depuis quatre mois. Trop de choses. Le bruit de l'alarme d'Atlantis lui revient aux oreilles comme si elle y était toujours…

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix assez forte pour couvrir le bruit de l'alarme._

- _C'est l'équipe du colonel Sheppard, ils reviennent sous le feu ennemi, répondit le sergent aux commandes. _

- _Baissez le bouclier, ordonna-t-elle. Carson, une équipe médicale, dit-elle dans sa radio. _

_Elle coura en direction de la porte. Elle était paniquée, mais faisait un énorme effort pour ne pas le montrer. Ils n'arrivaient toujours pas. Elle regarda Carson, qui était déjà arrivé avec tout son matériel, prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin. Soudain ils apparurent, tous les quatre : Teyla supportant Rodney et Ronon portant John sur son épaule gauche. Ronon déposa son fardeau. Rodney, s'assit par terre et Teyla se précipita vers Elizabeth pour l'écarter de John. Tout se ralentit. Elizabeth ne pouvait plus bouger : elle observait la scène, impuissante, à demi soutenue par Teyla. Une grosse flaque de sang se formait sous John. Carson, lui donna quelques culot de sang et commença le massage cardiaque puis les décharges électriques. Son corps se soulevait à chacune de ses décharges, mais sans résultat. Il s'acharna ainsi pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Il avait perdu trop de sang. Carson se releva difficilement. Il hocha la tête négativement. _

- _Non ! cria Elizabeth. _

_Elle voulu s'avancer vers John, mais Teyla l'en empêcha. _

- _Elizabeth…dit-elle doucement, en larme, elle aussi. _

_Les larmes brouillaient la vue d'Elizabeth et la silhouette de John n'était plus qu'une forme floue au sol. _

- _Carson… _

- _Je suis désolée Elizabeth… _

- _Teyla, s'il vous plait, emmenez Elizabeth… _

_Les brancardiers mirent John sur la civière, le recouvrirent d'un drap et se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. Ronon regarda Rodney toujours assis par terre à cause de sa cheville blessée. Le runner aida à relever le scientifique, et ils se dirigèrent silencieusement vers l'infirmerie avec Carson, tous les trois assommés pas ce qui s'était passé. Le médecin vit l'ombre d'Elizabeth disparaître au bout du couloir. _

_Elizabeth se débattit et arriva à échapper à Teyla. Elle courut vers la porte la plus proche, entra et verrouilla la porte de l'intérieur, comme Rodney lui avait appris. Elle entendit la voix sourde de Teyla par delà la cloison, suppliant de lui ouvrir. Elizabeth sentait que, dans le ton de sa voix, Teyla pleurait aussi. Elle frappa ses deux poings sur le mur en hurlant et se laissa tomber par terre. Elle s'allongea par terre, posa sa main sur le sol gelé et pleura bruyamment. Teyla, de l'autre côté, ne supportait plus ses pleurs déchirants. _

- _Elizabeth…S'il vous plait…_

_Elle se recula, essuya ses larmes et cria :_

- _Elizabeth ! Ouvrez-moi !_

_Elle donna un violent coup de pied sur la porte. Les pleurs d'Elizabeth étaient devenus presque inhumains. Elle ne prenait même pas le soin de lui répondre. Elle essaya de se souvenir comment Rodney avait fait l'autre jour pour déverrouiller une porte de la cité. Elle renifla, essuya de nouveau ses larmes et tenta de se concentrer. Elle ôta le capuchon et fit plusieurs combinaisons avant de parvenir à entrouvrir la porte. Elle se faufila à l'intérieur et vit qu'Elizabeth était recroquevillée sur le sol, pleurant toujours aussi fort. La jeune athosienne se dirigea vers elle et la releva et la prit dans ses bras. Elizabeth enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de Teyla. Elle sentait le corps d'Elizabeth bouger à chaque sanglot. Teyla posa sa main sur la tête de son amie et la laissa pleurer. Elles pleurèrent un bon moment, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, assises sur la sol…_

- Docteur Weir ? dit une voix masculine qui la sortit de ses souvenirs.

Elle cligna des yeux pour refouler ses larmes.

- Nous sommes arrivés, continua le sergent.

Elle sortit de la voiture, il n'y avait pas de brouillard à Cheyenne Mountain, juste le soleil et un air glacial. Elle frissonna et se demanda pourquoi ils l'avaient fait venir ici.

A SUIVRE...


	2. Chapter 2

L'ascenseur poursuivait sa descente dans la montagne, Elizabeth était hypnotisée par les chiffres rouges qui augmentaient. Immobile, tout son corps lui faisait mal. Elle regardait les chiffres, comme si elle voulait se concentrer uniquement sur eux, pour ne plus penser à autre chose. Ses clignements de paupière se faisaient rares.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda le sergent.

- Non, répondit-elle.

- Ca l'avantage d'être clair.

- J'aime quand c'est clair, sans équivoque, dit Elizabeth. Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici ?

- Non, je suis juste venu vous chercher.

- Simple exécuteur d'ordre ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vive l'armée, soupira-t-elle en reportant son regard sur les chiffres.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et les portes s'ouvrirent. L'air était sensiblement plus chaud que dans la cabine. Le sergent lui indiqua qu'elle devait aller chez le général Landry.

- Je vous abandonne là, madame, déclara-t-il en souriant.

- Merci, répondit-elle.

Elle l'entendit s'éloigner derrière elle. Elle hésitât avoir de se retourner et de lui crier :

- Sergent Stevens !

Il se retourna, un peu surpris et se dirigea vers elle.

- Euh…Je suis désolée de vous avoir accueillit de cette façon, tout à l'heure…

- Ce n'est rien…Après tout je ne suis qu'un simple exécuteur d'ordre, dit-il en souriant avant de partir.

Elle le regarda partir puis se dirigea vers le bureau du général. Elle connaissait le chemin par cœur malgré qu'elle ne fut pas restée longtemps à la tête du Sgc. Elizabeth s'immobilisa devant la porte de couleur bleu grise. Elle prit son souffle et frappa. Une voix masculine et étouffée par la porte l'invita à entrer.

- Bonjour docteur Weir, dit le général Landry.

- Monsieur…Carson ?

- Bonjour Elizabeth, dit-il en souriant timidement. Ravi de vous voir.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle en les regardant tour à tour.

- Vous pouvez vous asseoir…dit le général en montrant le siège.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, répéta-t-elle en hachant ses mots.

- Elizabeth, dit Carson d'une voix douce, écoutez le.

- Très bien ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant. Décidément, je n'ai pas le choix depuis ce matin.

- Ce que je vais vous dire va être un peu dur à avaler…déclara-t-il lentement.

Carson, les bras croisés, regardait la scène, silencieux et attendait la réaction d'Elizabeth.

- Oh…S'il vous plait, allez droit au but…

- Nous avons retrouvé le colonel John Sheppard.

Elle se figea à cette phrase. Elle mit un moment avant de pouvoir dire quelque chose.

- Si c'est une blague, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle…

C'était la seule chose qu'elle pu dire.

- Non, ce n'est pas une blague, intervint Carson.

Elizabeth se leva brutalement de sa chaise.

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il gisait, mort dans la salle de la porte ! hurla-t-elle.

- Elizabeth…Calmez-vous, dit le général d'un ton prévenant.

Elle enfouit ses mains dans son visage un court moment pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle expira et regarda Carson.

- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix soudainement fragile.

Carson l'observa un bref instant : elle était au bord des larmes, mais comme toujours, elle ne franchira pas la limite, elle ne pleura pas devant eux et particulièrement, devant le général.

- Vous vous souvenez de la sorte de balle qui j'avais retrouvée…euh…parmi ses cendres, après…son incinération. Je ne l'avais pas vu lors de l'autopsie.

- Oui…répondit-elle en essayant de se concentrer sur ce que lui disait Carson. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire dans cette histoire ?

- Ce n'était pas une balle…

Elizabeth ne dit rien et laissa parler son ami.

- C'était un artéfact qui faisait prendre l'apparence d'une personne définie à une autre personne.

Elle réalisa ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

- Q-Quoi…Mais…balbutia-t-elle. Pourquoi ne pas s'être intéressé à cette soit disant balle avant ?

- Je m'en veux, Elizabeth…murmura-t-il. Je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir vu à l'autopsie…

Carson était sincère et Elizabeth le savait.

- Nous avons fait le lien entre cette « chose » et la mort du colonel que lorsque nous avons reçu un signal radio de lui, demandant de le laisser entrer sur Atlantis. Il a été transféré sur notre site alpha afin de savoir si c'était réellement lui.

Elizabeth se rassit sur la chaise et écoutait attentivement le récit de Carson. Elle forçait son esprit à se concentrer sur les mots de Carson et refoulait toutes les questions qu'elle pouvait se poser à cet instant.

- Rodney a analysé l'objet en question, il y avait des…des ondes…ou…ou quelque chose dans le genre. Désolé, Elizabeth, la physique n'a jamais été mon truc…

Elizabeth lui adressa un timide sourire.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, il était déchargé et Rodney a trouvé le moyen de le charger. Et quand il a posé ce « truc » sur sa peau…Il a prit l'apparence de John.

_John_…pensa Elizabeth.

- C'est difficile à avaler…dit Elizabeth lentement.

- Je sais. Je sais, dit Carson.

- Et vous m'avez fait venir pour que j'entende ça ? demanda –t-elle en se tournant vers le général.

- Avec l'accord du Conseil de Supervision International, vous repartez pour Atlantis…Enfin si vous le voulez…

- Le colonel Sheppard est tombé dans le coma peu après son arrivé sur le site alpha, dit Carson. Il possède peut-être des informations importantes, et votre présence pourrait l'aider à en sortir. Enfin, si c'est bien le vrai colonel Sheppard : nous avons besoin de vous, vous êtes l'une des mieux placé pour dire si c'est vraiment lui.

- Le Conseil de Supervision International vous a donné la permission ? Le même conseil qui avait remis en cause toutes mes décisions prises lorsque je commandais Atlantis ? (cf. No man's Land, saison 3)

- Oui…

- Comment avez vous fait ?

- Là n'est pas la question, docteur Weir…dit le général. Alors, êtes vous prête à retourner sur Atlantis ?

A SUIVRE...

P.S : je vous réserve encore d'autres surprises...


	3. Chapter 3

- C' est bon, Elizabeth, vous pouvez vous rasseoir, dit Carson. J'ai fini.

Elizabeth se releva et s'assit en travers du lit de l'infirmerie.

- Vous pouvez traverser la porte sans problème, continua-t-il. Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il en voyant que la diplomate tentait de cacher son visage.

Elle ne répondit pas et enfouit ses mains dans son visage. Carson l'entendit sangloter doucement. Le médecin la prit dans les bras pour la calmer. Elizabeth pleurait silencieusement.

- Allez…lui murmura-t-il, votre cauchemar est finit…

Carson crut entendre Elizabeth marmonner quelque chose, mais ne pu saisir ce qu'elle disait. Au bout d'un moment, elle se dégagea de lui et dit :

- Et si ce n'était pas lui ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et il lui murmura :

- Je suis sur que c'est lui…

Puis, Carson embrassa Elizabeth sur le front.

- Si on y allait ? proposa Elizabeth en essuyant la larme qui avait coulée sur sa joue.

La porte s'activa et le sergent le signala à Woosley. Il sortit immédiatement de son bureau.

- C'est le SGC, dit le sergent. Le docteur Weir et le docteur Beckett arrivent.

- Baissez le bouclier.

A peine il eut donné l'ordre qu'il descendit accueillir les nouveaux arrivants. Le docteur Beckett se matérialisa le premier et le docteur Weir le suivit après quelques secondes.

- Docteur Beckett, dit Woosley en signe de bienvenue. Elizabeth, continua-t-il après avoir marqué une pause.

- Richard, répondit Elizabeth d'une voix plate.

Un silence gêné s'installa.

- Euh…dit Carson, pourquoi Teyla et son équipe n'est pas là ? demanda-t-il.

- Les négociations durent plus longtemps que prévu, répondit Woosley. Est-ce que vous voulez déposer vos affaires avant d'aller sur le site alpha ?

- Oui, enfin, c'est plutôt à Carson qu'il faut poser la question, puisqu'il a insisté pour prendre mes affaires, répondit-elle en souriant à l'écossais.

- Je vais aller les déposer dans vos quartiers, dit Carson, je me dépêche.

- Vous savez, je peux très bien y aller, dit Elizabeth, un peu énervée.

- Vous m'accompagner alors ? demanda-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Nous serons prêt dans dix minutes, dit Carson à l'intention de Woosley.

- Très bien.

Puis Elizabeth et Carson s'éloignèrent. Elizabeth avait une sensation étrange en revoyant Atlantis, comme si les trois mois qu'elle avait passés sur Terre n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Elle essayait de ne pas trop faire revenir à la surface, les instants, joyeux ou triste, qu'elle avait vécu dans la cité.

- Vous savez Carson, je ne suis pas en sucre, je suis juste…

- Docteur Weir ! Dit une voix masculine derrière eux.

- Major Lorne ! s'exclama Elizabeth en se retournant.

- Docteur Weir…dit le major en s'approchant d'eux. Je suis heureux de vous revoir…

- Merci…Moi aussi…répondit-elle.

- Euh…Je vais vous laisser, je crois que vous devez partir pour le site alpha…

- C'est exact, dit Carson.

- Bon, alors à bientôt, dit Lorne en s'en allant vers le mess.

Carson et Elizabeth furent de retour dans la salle d'embarquement dix minutes après, comme prévu. La porte était active et Woosley leur donna le feu vert pour partir. Elizabeth n'hésita pas une seconde : elle traversa la flaque géant et se retrouva en une dizaine de secondes, sur la site alpha. Deux militaires étaient la pour les accueillir et ils les conduisirent à leur destination.

- Elizabeth…dit Carson. John n'est pas dans le coma, il ne l'a jamais été.

- Pardon ?

- Nous avons dit ça pour vous faire revenir, en plus de vous avoir pour savoir si c'est bien lui, ça faisait un argument de plus…

Elizabeth sourit à cet aveu.

- Le général Landry est au courant ?

- Oui, enfin je pense, mais il n'a rien dit. Même Woosley est au courant. Entre nous, je crois que seul le Conseil de Supervision International n'est pas au courant…

- Donc vous avez fait ça pour me faire revenir…

- Oui, car je pense que le CSI n'aurait pas prit la peine de vous contacter pour vous dire que le colonel est toujours vivant. Mais le CSI était réticent à l'idée de vous savoir, ici, vu votre état…

- Merci…Merci beaucoup…

Ils étaient arrivés devant une porte grise, elle se tordait les mains et sentit la main de Carson se poser sur son épaule : c'était sa façon de l'encourager. Elizabeth souffla bruyamment comme pour évacuer son stress. Elle ouvrit la porte, s'avança dans la pièce. Carson lui montra un lit dans un coin reculé de l'infirmerie. Elle tira le rideau et vit John, endormi dans son lit, bien vivant. Elle mit sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas laisser échapper un sanglot. Elle n'y croyait pas, elle l'avait vu mort et maintenant il respirait devant elle. Elle avait éprouvé tant de souffrances à sa mort. Les trois mois passé sur Terre avait été durs, mais c'est elle qui en avait décidé ainsi. Elle s'assit sur le lit. John bougea un peu. Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur le front. Il bougea de nouveau, mais il ouvrit brièvement ses yeux. Elizabeth guettait le moindre de ses gestes. Soudain tout son corps s'anima, ses mains commencèrent à bouger, les yeux derrière ses paupières clauses, sa tête. Puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement. Il mis un moment à réaliser que quelqu'un était assis sur son lit. Sa main se posa presque inconsciemment sur son genou. Sa tête bougea de droite à gauche, puis il murmura :

- Elizabeth…

- Oui, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

- Est-ce que je rêve ?

- Non…non…

Elizabeth souriait et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. John reporta son attention sur sa main posée sur le genou d'Elizabeth, puis son regard s'arrêta sur son ventre.

- Elizabeth…dit-il.

Sa main alla se poser sur son ventre déjà un peu rebondit. Sa main caressa son ventre doucement. Elizabeth posa une de ses mains sur celle de John. Puis John se redressa et posa son autre main sur la joue d'Elizabeth. Elle ferma les yeux à ce doux contact. Son doigt chassa la larme qui venait de couler. Elle rouvrit les yeux, prit la main de John et y déposa un baiser. Elizabeth n'en pouvait plus et elle se jeta dans les bras de John.

- Je te croyais mort, dit-elle en deux sanglots.

John caressait ses cheveux avec sa main.

- C'est fini…souffla-t-il. Je suis là…C'est fini…

- C'était si dur, répondit-elle. Horriblement dur.

Ils se séparèrent, John chassa les larmes d'Elizabeth et lui dit :

- Il n'y a plus de raison de pleurer…

- Oui…Mais c'est connu que les femmes enceintes sont bourrées d'œstrogènes et qu'elles fondent en larmes pour un oui, pour un non, dit-elle en laissant échapper un rire nerveux.

John posa son doigt sur ses lèvres. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa le plus tendrement possible. Elizabeth avait cessé de pleurer. John posa de nouveau sa main sur le ventre d'Elizabeth.

A SUIVRE...

merci pour vos commentaires...


	4. Chapter 4

John continuait à caresser le ventre d'Elizabeth et se rappela la dernière conversation qu'il avait eue avec elle.

- _Elizabeth ! Cria-t-il alors qu'il avait aperçu la silhouette de son amante secrète. _

_Elle s'arrêta net et se retourna, John arrivait vers elle en courant : il venait d'arriver du continent. Ce n'était pas le moment. Elle était encore sonnée par ce que Carson lui avait annoncé. _

- _Tu es déjà sortie de l'infirmerie ? demanda-t-il. On m'a dit que tu t'étais évanouie… _

- _Oui, je me suis évanouie et oui, je suis sortie de l'infirmerie, répondit-elle en lui tournant le dos pour poursuivre son chemin. _

- _Hé ! Attends ! _

_Elle se retourna, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, elle avait besoin d'être seule. _

- _Quoi ? Dit-elle. _

_John écarta les bras et prit un air interrogateur. _

- _Tu vas bien ? _

- _J'ai plein de choses à faire, répondit-elle, agacée. _

- _Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, dit John en lui prenant le bras. _

_Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. John fut étonné de ce qu'il vit, le visage d'Elizabeth n'avait jamais arboré une telle expression. La scène se figea un moment puis Elizabeth prit la parole : _

- _Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout, rien que de la fatigue. _

_John savait qu'elle mentait, ça se sentait dans sa voix. _

- _Elizabeth…dit-il tout bas. _

- _Quoi ? répondit-elle d'une voix aigue. _

- _Tu mens… _

_Elizabeth se passa la main dans ses cheveux nerveusement. _

- _Non…non…je vais bien…qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle. _

- _Je t'emmène dans un endroit où on pourra parler tranquillement. _

_Elizabeth se laissa faire et John l'emmena dans la première pièce vide. La pièce était dans la pénombre, leurs yeux mirent un moment à s'habituer. _

- _Je t'écoute…dit John. _

- _C'est ridicule, répondit Elizabeth en se dirigeant vers la porte. _

_John se mit en travers de la porte. _

- _Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? demanda-t-il doucement. _

_Elizabeth ne répondit pas tout de suite et John ne la brusqua pas, il attendit patiemment. _

- _Je…euh…je suis enceinte, finit-elle par cracher. _

_John cligna plusieurs fois comme si ça pouvait l'aider à assimiler la nouvelle. C'était un gros choc pour lui. _

- _Je croyais…je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas…bredouilla-t-il. _

- _A l'évidence, si. _

_Un sourire commença à se dessiner sur les lèvres de John. _

- _Arrête de sourire, ordonna-t-elle les yeux brillants. _

_Le sourire s'effaça aussitôt pour laisser place à la stupeur. Elizabeth s'éloigna de lui. _

- _Je ne peux pas le garder, dit-elle à demi voix. _

_Une larme coula le long de sa joue, mais elle ne sanglota pas. Elle regarda le plafond pour empêcher que d'autres larmes ne coulent sur ses joues. _

- _Je ne peux pas…souffla-t-elle. Enfin, c'est absurde ! Ce n'est pas l'endroit pour un enfant… _

_John s'approcha doucement d'elle. _

- _Nous sommes toujours menacée…Quel avenir aura-t-il ? Une mère qui travaille comme une folle et son père qui se fait courser sans arrêt par des Wraith ?! _

_John la prit dans ses bras, Elizabeth se laissa faire un instant puis s'écarta brusquement de lui. _

- _Euh…Je crois que tu as une mission de prévue ? Non ? dit-elle à John en essayant de reprendre ses esprits. _

_John était décontenancé à la fois par l'attitude de Elizabeth et à la fois par cette nouvelle. _

- _Ecoute…dit John gentiment. On en reparlera dès que je serai revenu de mission…On pourra réfléchir…Chacun de notre côté…D'accord ? _

_Elizabeth hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. John lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de partir. _

- Tu l'as gardé ? dit bêtement en se relevant de son lit.

- Je crois que mon ventre rond en témoigne, répondit-elle en souriant.

- On a jamais pour avoir cette conversation, dit John.

- Non…Non…

- Tu n'es pas restée sur Atlantis ?

- Non, j'ai donné ma démission avant de me faire virer.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle ne pouvait sortir les mots de sa bouche, ses lèvres bougeaient, mais aucun son ne sortait. Voyant la peine de sa compagne, John posa sa main sur sa joue pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas obligée de répondre à sa question.

- Est-ce qu'il…bouge, demanda-t-il en désignant son ventre.

- Ce ne sont que de petits sursauts…Pour l'instant, répondit-elle.

- Tu sais ce que c'est ?

- Non…J'avais une échographie de prévue dans trois jours…Mais je crois que je vais être obligée d'annuler, dit-elle en souriant.

- Tu es très belle comme ça, dit-il.

Elle ne répondit rien à cette remarque.

- Tu as vu ce que Carson a manigancé pour que je vienne ici ?

- Oui, sacré Carson. Je suis censé être dans le coma ici, et tu es là pour m'aider à en sortir. Et en plus on aura besoin de toi, lorsque je réveillerai pour savoir si je suis vraiment John Sheppard.

Soudain Carson tira le rideau et dit :

- Et oui, colonel…Je suis un gros menteur.

Elizabeth et John rirent ensembles.

- Au fait, pourquoi ne pas avoir fait un test ADN ? demanda Elizabeth.

- Eh, bien, répondit Carson, malheureusement une de nos machines est tombée en panne et la deuxième met cinq jours pour effectuer les tests. Nous avions besoin de vous au plus vite au cas ou John se réveillerai dans les cinq jours…

- Oh…dit John. Bon alors je vais vous prouver que c'est bien moi alors…

- Colonel, vous n'êtes pas…

- Si, si, je vais le faire.

Il se mit en tailleur sur le lit.

- Bien, ce que je vais dire ne pourra être confirmé que par le docteur Weir. Eh, bien…La première fois que nous nous sommes embrassés, nous étions à bord du Dédale. C'était la première fois que nous allions sur Terre depuis plus de dix mois…Nous étions appelés pour un problème : le virus Wraith avait fait sa première victime. Donc, nous étions dans les couloirs, et le Dédale eu un problème avec ce qui créait artificiellement la pesanteur. Le vaisseau se pencha sur le côté et nous nous sommes retrouvé lui sur l'autre…Et nous nous sommes embrassés…à s'étouffer…

Carson était un peu gêné mais il souriait, ainsi qu'Elizabeth.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu choisir autre chose ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes et répondit :

- Hm…Non.

- Elizabeth, dit Carson, vous confirmez ?

- Oui, dit-elle en soupirant.

- Vous avez besoin d'autres détails, demanda-t-il ironiquement.

- Non, c'est bon, répondit Carson.

- Rodney vous a embrassé lorsque Laura était dans sa tête, dit John. J'ai le gène des anciens, je…

- Merci John, dit Carson. Je vais vous laisser vous habiller, vous pouvez retourner sur Atlantis.

Il tourna les talons et laissa John et Elizabeth de nouveau seule. Elle ne réalisait pas encore ce qui lui arrivait…

A SUIVRE...


	5. Chapter 5

- Retourne-toi, dit John.

- Quoi ?

- Retourne-toi…S'il te plait…

Elizabeth était étonnée de sa réaction, elle souffla et se tourna tandis que John enlevait sa chemise d'hôpital. Elle entendit un grognement sortir de la bouche de John. Elle se retourna immédiatement. John était dos à elle et son dos était couvert de cicatrices plus ou moins récentes, mais des cicatrices inconnues d'Elizabeth. Elle s'approcha de John doucement et l'aida à enfiler son t-shirt noir.

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

- Ne me remercie pas, bientôt c'est toi qui devra lacer mes chaussures, répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

Il se retourna et posa sa main sur la joue d'Elizabeth et dit :

- Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir.

Puis il l'embrassa tendrement. Elizabeth n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle aurait pu l'embrasser de nouveau il y a quelques jours.

- Qui t'a fait ça, demanda Elizabeth. D'où viennent ces cicatrices…

- Je ne sais pas…Je ne me souviens plus de rien…La seule chose que je me souvienne c'est la porte activée devant moi, appelant à l'aide. Je ne voulais pas que tu vois ces cicatrices…

Elle hochât la tête et aida John à enfiler sa veste. De nouveaux grognements se firent entendre, mais Elizabeth resta silencieuse. Elle avait l'impression de ressentir un peu de la douleur de John.

- C'est bon, merci, dit-il.

- De rien. Il faudrait y aller, Carson va nous attendre.

Teyla attendait que cette fichue porte s'ouvre, cela faisait trois mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu Elizabeth et trois mois qu'elle croyait, comme tout le monde, que John était mort. Il n'y avait plus de sang sur le sol, il avait été nettoyé peu après la mort de John. Ce jour là, elle avait supplié Elizabeth d'ouvrir cette porte. Elle l'avait trouvé recroquevillée sur le sol : elle pleurait.

- Ca va ? demanda Ronon.

- Oui…soupira-t-elle. Merci.

Elle se souvient que deux semaines après elle avait trouvé Elizabeth rédigeant une lettre dans son bureau.

- _Elizabeth ? dit Teyla étonnée. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _

_Elizabeth ne voulait vraiment pas en parler. _

- _Rien, répondit-elle, en rangeant la lettre dans un des tiroirs de son bureau. _

- _Elizabeth…C'est une lettre de démission ?! _

- _Pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé ce que c'était alors que vous saviez ? _

_Teyla ne répondit rien à cette remarque. Elizabeth croisa ses mains sur son bureau et regarda Teyla dans les yeux. _

- _Elizabeth…dit Teyla. _

- _Teyla ! coupa-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire. Ne rendez pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles sont. _

- _Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, un peu désemparée. _

- _Je suis très touchée par votre réaction…Mais je ne peux pas rester. _

_Teyla avait perçu que ça voix était quelque peu étranglée à la fin de sa phrase. _

- _J'attends un enfant, dit-elle en ne quittant pas Teyla des yeux. Et épargnez moi les : « Oh ! C'est magnifique ! » Et autres félicitations, car le père vient de mourir il y a deux semaines… _

_Teyla savait que John et Elizabeth étaient ensembles depuis un an environ mais elle n'y faisait aucune allusion, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Il y avait peu de personne qui était au courant : il y avait Carson, Ronon et Rodney et peut-être Caldwell, mais elle n'était pas sure. En tout cas les paroles de la diplomate lui glaça le sang. _

- _Vous n'êtes pas obligée de démissionner, on pourra vous aidez…On… _

- _Teyla, coupa Elizabeth. Le fait que je sois enceinte donnera une bonne raison au CSI de me virer pour de bon. Je préfère partir avec un peu de dignité. _

- _Il y a une autre raison n'est-ce pas ? _

- _Teyla…Arrêtez… _

_Elizabeth leva les yeux vers le plafond pour empêcher à ses larmes de couler. Elle souffla un coup et lui dit : _

- _C'est insupportable…Tout…Tout me fais penser à lui…Des souvenirs reviennent sans arrêt…C'est trop dur… _

_Teyla sentait sa gorge lui brûler et elle regarda le plafond pour éviter de pleurer, elle aussi. _

- _Mais nous sommes tous là, Ronon, Carson et Rodney pour vous aider… _

- _Vous avez été adorables…Vraiment…Mais… _

_Elizabeth essuya ses larmes fébrilement et ajouta : _

- _C'est la première fois de ma vie que je vais fuir… _

- Activation de la porte, dit le sergent.

- Baissez le bouclier, dit Woosley en passant devant Ronon, Rodney et Teyla.

Carson, John et Elizabeth apparurent. Teyla étudia un instant John : il avait maigri, cela se voyait sur son visage un peu pâle. Quand à Elizabeth, son ventre rond se dessinait à travers de sa chemise blanche, mais elle avait des belles cernes sous les yeux.

_Ca n'a pas du être facile_, se dit Teyla.

Ils s'avancèrent vers eux. Elizabeth avait posé sa main sur le dos de John pour l'inviter à s'avancer lui aussi.

- Heureuse de vous revoir, dit Teyla en prenant Elizabeth dans ses bras.

Tout le monde fut surpris par l'attitude de Teyla, mais ils sourirent tous. Puis ils ajoutèrent à tour de rôle, qu'eux aussi étaient heureux de les revoir. Teyla s'avança vers John, leurs fronts se touchèrent et elle ajouta :

- Bienvenue.

A SUIVRE...


	6. Chapter 6

John se releva de la table de l'infirmerie en grognant, Elizabeth l'aidant à se relever.

- Je commence à en avoir marre des infirmerie, dit-il.

- Colonel, une de vos plaies s'était ouverte, il fallait bien que je la referme…

Carson lui mis en pansement pour recouvrir sa belle plaie. John remit son t-shirt en grimaçant.

- Au fait, vous devez allez voir Woosley, dit Carson en retirant ses gants.

Cela faisait vraiment bizarre à Elizabeth de s'asseoir de l'autre côte de son bureau et de voir Woosley assis dans son siège.

- Vous allez mieux, demanda Woosley vraiment sincère.

- Oui, ces cicatrices me font encore mal, mais je vais bien.

- Et vous Elizabeth ?

- Je suis enceinte, pas malade, répondit-elle.

Woosley sourit, le docteur Weir était de retour.

- Mais, merci de vous préoccuper de ma sante, continua-t-elle.

- Je vous ai convoqués pour vous demander de subir une séance d'hypnose pour éclaircir vos trois mois d'absence…

_Trois mois et demi_, pensa Elizabeth, mais elle ne voulait pas interrompre Woosley.

- Enfin, si vous vous sentez d'attaque.

- Oui, mais pas aujourd'hui, demain, répondit John.

- C'est noté. C'est le docteur Heightmeyer qui s'en chargera.

- En ce qui vous concerne, Elizabeth, vous pouvez rester autant que vous voulez, le CSI m'a donné le feu vert.

Elle hocha la tête et Woosley leur dit avant qu'ils quittent la pièce :

- Vous nous avez manqué.

- Quand je pense que je devais rendre des copies de sciences politiques, dit Elizabeth alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs.

- Il y en a qui vont être contents…répondit John, s'était quoi la plus mauvaise note ?

- John ?!

- Quoi ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et dit en soupirant :

- Trois…

- Outch. Et la meilleure ?

- Treize…

- Oh…C'est raide…

- Mais non…

Ils étaient arrivés au mess, mais ils hésitaient à rentrer. Ils pouvaient apercevoir Rodney et Ronon d'où ils étaient mais sans être vus.

- Alors tout est redevenu comme avant ? dit Elizabeth.

- Enfin pas tout, répondit-il en posant sa main sur le ventre d'Elizabeth. Il va falloir avoir la conversation qu'on n'a pas pu avoir, continua-t-il en souriant.

Elizabeth jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'intérieur du mess : elle aperçut Teyla qui prenait un plateau repas. Il n'y avait qu'eux puisqu'il était quatorze heures.

- Je vais avoir du mal à oublier ces trois mois et demi…murmura Elizabeth.

John lui sourit et entra dans le mess.

- Vous vous joigniez à nous ?! demanda Rodney la bouche pleine.

- Oui, répondit Elizabeth, nous non plus on n'a pas mangé.

- Il y a de la purée, dit Ronon en grimaçant. Celle que Rodney adore.

- Mais elle est bonne !

- On va dire mangeable, dit Teyla.

John ria et il se dirigea vers les différents plats avec Elizabeth. Elle eut un haut le cœur en voyant toute cette nourriture. Elle plaça sa main devant sa bouche.

- Ca va ? demanda John.

- Oui…C'est juste de voir toute cette nourriture, ça me donne des nausées.

- Va t'asseoir, je te prends ton plateau.

Elle obéit et alla s'asseoir. C'était assez étrange de revenir si soudainement parmi eux. Mais ça lui convenait.

- Est-ce qu'il reste de la purée ? demanda Rodney à John.

- Non désolé…

- Ah…dit Rodney la mine décomposée.

Elizabeth ria à cette moue. Teyla et Ronon rirent aussi. Cela ressemblait plus à un rire nerveux collectif qu'à autre chose. C'était comme si ils n'avaient pas rie depuis des années. John posa le plateau devant Elizabeth et s'assit à côté d'elle. Ils avaient du mal à se calmer. Teyla en avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu aurais du voir sa tête…dit Elizabeth en tentant de se calmer.

Elle porta son attention sur son assiette, eu un nouveau haut de cœur et dit :

- Tenez Rodney, je vous donne ma purée. Je vais manger autre chose.

Rodney riait aussi, prit l'assiette et la remercia. Le repas fut assez laborieux avec ses rires nerveux mais John et Elizabeth se sentaient à nouveau chez eux, et ils furent reconnaissant à leur amis de ne pas avoir fait illusion à ce qui c'était passé.

John était assit sur le lit et tentait tant bien que mal d'enlever son t-shirt.

- Fait moi penser à mettre une chemise demain, dit-il à Elizabeth.

Il sentit les mains d'Elizabeth enlever son t-shirt. Elle regarda son pansement : il n'avait pas bougé. Il se retourna vers elle et lui demanda :

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui…C'est juste que je suis fatiguée, cette promenade sur Atlantis m'a vidée.

- Tu aurais du le dire…

- Non, ça m'a fait du bien.

John se leva pour aller à la salle de bains, Elizabeth était debout aussi. Elizabeth se jeta presque dans les bras de John. Elle serrait John dans ses bras, comme si elle voulait s'imprégner de lui. John posa sa main sur les cheveux d'Elizabeth. Pour lui, il ne s'était passé quelques jours et pour elle une éternité. Il le sentait sangloter contre lui. Il la berça un moment pour l'apaiser. Elle desserra son étreinte et John la prit dans ses bras et la déposa sur le lit. Elle s'allongea et John essuya les larmes d'Elizabeth. Elle fut étonnée de voir que lui aussi pleurait. Il renifla et sécha ses larmes.

- Voyons voir ce qu'il y a là dessous.

John déboutonna le chemiser d'Elizabeth, doucement et avec précaution. Il les déboutonna tous, un par un. Elizabeth se laissait faire et ne disait rien. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il s'arrêta un moment pour la regarder : elle avait sa main droite qui entortillait une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt. Elle souriait, mais ses yeux étaient encore brillants. La main de John se posa sur le haut de son ventre. Elizabeth frissonna à ce contact. Sa main parcoura son ventre arrondit à la recherche d'un coup de pied. Au bout d'un moment Elizabeth prit la main de John et la plaça un peu plus à droite. Il perçut un petit sursaut. Cette onde se reproduisit deux fois avant de cesser, il sourit et se pencha sur son ventre et y déposa un baiser. Le ventre d'Elizabeth se soulevait au gré de sa respiration. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et embrassa Elizabeth.

- Histoire de ne pas faire de jaloux, justifia-t-il.

La tête de John se nicha dans le coup d'Elizabeth, en prenant soin de laisser sa main sur son ventre.

A SUIVRE...


	7. Chapter 7

John sentait Elizabeth bouger dans son sommeil. Il se tourna vers elle : son front était perlé de sueur et sa respiration s'accélérait au fil des secondes. Elle gémit plusieurs fois en bougeant sa tête de droite à gauche. John voulait la réveiller mais elle se redressa avant qu'il eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle respirait très fort et était trempée. Elle sentit la main de John se poser sur son épaule. Elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de calmer sa respiration. Elizabeth posa sa main sur la main de John qui était à présent sur son épaule. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au réveil : cinq heures. Pas la peine d'essayer de se rendormir, il est trop tard et elle ne voulait pas retourner dans ce cauchemar. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains. John entendit l'eau couler. Il décida d'aller lui aussi dans la salle de bains. Il vit Elizabeth dans la douche, sa main droite plaquée contre le mur. Elle laissait couler la douche sur sa tête baissée. Elle se massa le coup avec sa main gauche. Elle laissait ses yeux ouverts pour ne pas revoir les images de son cauchemar. Elle avait rêvée de la mort de John, encore une fois. Elle secoua la tête pour ne plus y penser. L'eau de la douche était tiède, de la vapeur envahissait peu à peu la pièce. John était toujours planté là, il l'observait. John attrapa une serviette et ouvrit la cabine de douche. Elizabeth sursauta et se retourna. John étendait une serviette de devant lui.

- Viens…lui dit-il en fermant l'eau.

Elizabeth ne bougea pas. Il entra sans hésiter dans la douche et enveloppa Elizabeth de la serviette et la fit sortir de la douche. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés, il attrapa une autre serviette et lui sécha les cheveux du mieux qu'il pouvait. Elle se laissa faire, sans broncher, les yeux dans le vague. Il écarta du pied sa chemise de nuit qui était au sol. Il prit un de ses grands t-shirts et lui mis. Il lui donna aussi des sous-vêtements propres qu'elle enfila. Il lui prit la main et la fit sortir de la pièce. Il ne faisait pas encore jour dans la chambre, mais le rayon de la lune assurait une certaine clarté. Il la fit s'asseoir et prit place à côté d'elle.

- J'ai…J'ai…balbutia Elizabeth en regardant le sol.

John lui prit la main pour l'inciter à parler.

- J'ai cauchemardé…finit-elle par dire. Mais je crois que tu l'as deviné…

Elle se redressa et le regarda.

- J'ai revécu ta mort…dans la salle d'embarquement. Et désolée, je ne te donnerais pas les détails…

John l'entoura des ses bras.

- Tu ne te souviens vraiment plus de rien ? demanda Elizabeth au bout de quelques minutes.

- Non…

- Ces cicatrices ne sont pas arrivées toutes seules…

- Oui…

Il sentait qu'Elizabeth commençait à se rendormir. Ils se rallongèrent. Elizabeth se rendormi presque immédiatement. John se mis sur le dos. Il appréhendait la séance d'hypnose et se demandait lui aussi qui avait pu lui faire toutes ces cicatrices…

Elizabeth observait la scène d'en haut. John était en bas, accompagné de Carson et du docteur Heightmayer. Carson était en train d'installer des capteurs pour surveillait les battement de son cœur.

- Le CSI ne vous a pas donné la permission de me garder ici, dit Elizabeth à Woosley, d'une voix monocorde.

Woosley baissa la tête et répondit :

- Non, en effet.

- Je l'ai sentit dans votre voix. Ils ne veulent vraiment plus de moi…

- Mais je vais faire tout mon possible pour vous garder auprès de nous.

Elle se retourna, un peu surprise.

- Enfin, si vous désirez rester ici, ajouta-t-il.

- Oui…

_Il va vraiment falloir qu'on ai cette conversation_, se dit-elle.

Elle reporta son attention sur John. Le docteur Heightmayer avait conseillé que John soit seul dans la pièce, juste avec Carson et elle pour qu'il puisse se concentrer au maximum. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Oui, dit Woosley.

La tête de Mckay apparue dans l'entrebâillement.

- On peut assister ? demanda-t-il.

Woosley se tourna vers Elizabeth pour attendre une réponse.

- Euh…Oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle un peu déroutée.

Rodney entra, puis Teyla et Ronon. Elizabeth s'approcha de la baie vitrée.

- _Respirez profondément, concentrez vous sur ma voix et rien d'autre pour l'instant,_ dit la voix du docteur un peu déformée par le haut parleur.

John ferma les yeux et suivit les ordres du docteur.

- _C'est bien, continuez…Maintenant rappelez nous comment s'est déroulée votre mission. _

- _Il fait froid, _répondit John. _Nous progressons vers le village. Tout ce passe bien…Des villageois viennent vers nous…Un homme nous dit que les Wraith ont attaqué leur village. Il s'appelle Mar, il me montre la direction du village en pointant des P-90 qui nous leur avons fournit deux jours auparavant. Tous les villageois se sont éparpillés, ils ont peur. Je lui demande de rassembler le maximum de gens et d'aller à la porte. Je l'accompagne. Je dis à Ronon et Teyla d'en faire de même. Nous nous séparons. _

John avait toujours les yeux fermés. Ronon connaissait déjà cette partie de l'histoire, mais il ne connaissait pas la suite.

- _Nous prenons la direction du village. J'entends des tirs, des tirs de P-90. J'aperçois un villageois qui tire sur un Wraith. Mar s'écroule. Il est touché à l'épaule par une balle perdue. Le Wraith arrive à résister aux tirs et se nourrit du villageois. J'appuis sur l'épaule de Mar pour ne pas qui se vide de son sang. Le Wraith s'approche, mes balles n'ont aucun effet parce qu'il vient de se nourrir. Il me paralyse. _

John fit une grimace et différents muscles de son corps se contractaient. Elizabeth s'approcha encore plus de la vitre.

- _Mais c'est étrange, je suis toujours conscient, _dit-il avec difficulté.

- _Colonel, dit Heightmayer, concentrez vous sur ma voix. Calmez vous. _

- _Un rayon lumineux me scanne, je ne connais pas cette technologie et Mar perd de plus en plus de sang, continua John. Le Wraith se penche et pose une boule de métal sur la peau de Mar, comme une balle de revolver. Ça entre dans sa peau sans laisser de cicatrice… Il se transforme…il se transforme en moi…Il s'approche de moi et… _

Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux et un hurlement déchirant sortit de la bouche de John. Il tomba de sa chaise et se tordait de douleur.

- Arrêtez ça ! Dit Elizabeth.

- Docteur Heightmayer ! Cria Woosley dans son micro.

Les deux docteurs tentaient de calmer John qui souffrait énormément.

- _Colonel…dit Heightmayer un peu paniquée. A mon signal, vous vous réveillerez et vous vous souviendrez de tout ce que vous avez dit et de tout ce que vous vous êtes souvenu. A trois…Un, deux, trois ! _

John cessa de bouger, il était essoufflé et en sueur. Il se mit sur le ventre pour pouvoir se relever plus facilement. Elizabeth vit une tache rouge augmenter dans le dos de John, sur sa chemise blanche. Carson aida John à se relever et le mis dans le lit le plus proche.

- Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui, dit Woosley dans le micro avant de rejoindre Beckett et Heightmayer en bas.

Ronon regarda Elizabeth suivre Woosley. Tous se posaient la même question : pourquoi les Wraith avaient-ils agit de cette façon ?

A SUIVRE...


	8. Chapter 8

- Votre blessure s'est encore ouverte, dit Carson en examinant la plaie.

- Oui, je l'ai sentit, soupira John.

- Je vais vous faire une anesthésie locale, pour pouvoir vous recoudre.

John hocha la tête et se laissa faire. Teyla, Ronon et McKay quittèrent la pièce pour laisser tranquille le docteur ainsi que John et Elizabeth.

- Vous voulez poursuivre cette séance d'hypnose ? demanda Woosley.

- Oui, dit John. De toute façon ai-je le choix ?

Woosley ne dit rien à cette remarque. Quelques secondes plus tard, il posa sa main sur son oreille, là où était sa radio. Il s'excusa poliment et quitta à son tour la pièce. Elizabeth s'approcha de John. John vit comment Elizabeth le regardait et dit gentiment :

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle repensa à ce que Woosley lui avait dit quelques minutes auparavant : le fait que le CSI ne voulait pas d'elle sur Atlantis.

- Elizabeth ? demanda John. Ça va ?

- Oui…Oui, répondit-elle en sursautant.

- Hé, doc, allez plus doucement…dit-il à l'adresse de Carson.

- Euh…Désolé, j'ai bientôt fini.

Woosley était arrivé dans la salle des commandes. Le technicien lui dit que c'était le CSI. Il s'assit. En face de lui, sur l'écran, il y avait le représentant du CSI.

- Monsieur Lewis, dit Woosley poliment.

- Monsieur Woosley…

Le ton froid ne présageait rien de bon.

- Comment ça se passe avec le colonel Sheppard ?

- Il est sortit du coma, répondit-il, conscient qu'il devait dire la vérité. Nous l'avons ramené sur Atlantis et il suit des séances d'hypnoses pour l'aider à recouvrer la mémoire.

- Comment ça se présente ?

Woosley lui expliqua dans les détails se qui s'était passé dans l'infirmerie.

- Bien, je vois, dit finalement Lewis. Le docteur Weir n'a plus besoin d'être sur Atlantis alors.

Il savait dès le début que la conversation allait irrémédiablement s'orienter sur ce sujet.

- Ecoutez…Le colonel Sheppard à besoin d'une aide psychologique pour la suite des évènements…

- Il y a bien le docteur Heightmayer ? non ? C'est bien une psychologue.

- Je ne parlais pas de ce genre d'aide.

- Moi si.

- Ecoutez, répondit Woosley qui commençait à perdre patience. Le docteur Weir a fait énormément de choses pour Atlantis, vous sembler l'oublier.

- Je pense à sa santé.

- Je n'en doute pas, dit Richard d'un ton ironique. Je suis frappé par ce manque de reconnaissance. Vous avez peur de quoi exactement ? Ecoutez, je suis aux commandes de cette base, je juge ce qui est bon pour le colonel Sheppard.

- Mais je suis haut dessus de vous hiérarchiquement.

- En effet, mais imaginez vous sa place, n'auriez vous pas envie d'avoir un soutient autre que celui d'un médecin ?

Lewis se figea et Woosley attendait sa réaction.

- Bien, Weir peut rester jusqu'à ce que vous ayez élucidé l'affaire.

Le fait qu'il ai employé « Weir » montrait bien la son animosité envers elle.

- Bien, répondit Woosley en coupant la transmission.

Le technicien était étonné par la réaction de Woosley. Les personnes d'Atlantis s'étaient montrées hostiles envers lui, sauf Kavanagh qui était plus qu'heureux de ne plus voir le docteur Weir. Le technicien lui adressa un sourire pour le remercier de ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais Richard n'avait obtenu qu'un sursis.

PS : désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à écrire la suite...


	9. Chapter 9

- Bon, je suis prêt pour une autre séance.

- Non, pas aujourd'hui, répondit Carson.

- Je suis prêt, dit-il en articulant. Dépêchez vous avant que je change d'avis, murmura-t-il.

Elizabeth jeta un regard furtif à Carson : ils avaient tous les deux entendu ce qu'il venait de murmurer.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que j'ai oublié ? J'ai fait une mauvaise chute quand j'étais là-bas ? Ou est-ce que mon cerveau à volontairement oublié parce que…

Il s'arrêta et se mis la tête dans ses mains. Il se redressa brusquement et continua :

- Je reviens ici…C'est comme si seulement quelques jours s'étaient écoulés…Tout le monde croyait que j'était mort…

Elizabeth prit la main de John et Carson l'écoutait attentivement.

- En plus de ça…

La voix de John s'étrangla, les mots restaient coincés et il avait l'impression que des milliers d'aiguilles piquaient sa gorge. Il ne pouvait pas déglutir.

- En plus j'ai fait du mal aux personnes que j'aime le plus, à cause de « ma mort », finit-t-il par dire d'une voix chevrotante.

- John…murmura Elizabeth qui sentait que ses larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Elle s'approcha de lui, le prit dans ses bras et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- Chut…murmura-t-elle en suivant des yeux Carson qui quittait la pièce.

Elizabeth s'assit sur le lit. Elle desserra son étreinte.

- Tu as beaucoup souffert…Pardonne moi…

- John…

Il posa sa main sur le ventre d'Elizabeth.

- Tu es là, dit Elizabeth. Et c'est tout ce qui compte…

Elizabeth posa sa main sur la main de John et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Tu sens ? demanda Elizabeth. Il bouge…

Il hocha la tête et sourit. C'était la première fois que les coups étaient de cette force là, comme si il voulait montrer qu'il était là, lui aussi.

Carson avait donné le feu vert pour que John sorte de l'infirmerie, sa blessure, qui s'était rouverte, n'était pas grave. Carson lui dit que Woosley l'attendait dans son bureau et seulement elle. John fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien, il la regarda simplement prendre la direction de la salle des commandes. Elizabeth salua le technicien lorsqu'elle fut arrivée dans la salle de la porte et prit la direction de son ancien bureau. Elle s'approcha sans bruit et sourit à l'image de Woosley plongé dans un rapport, comme Elizabeth lorsqu'elle était encore à ce poste. Elle regarda le bureau, il y avait un cadre, mais elle ne pouvait pas voire la photo. Elle se racla la gorge pour montrer sa présence. Woosley releva la tête brusquement et dit :

- Docteur Weir ! Asseyez- vous…

Elle s'exécuta et Woosley referma son ordinateur.

- Un rapport passionnant ? demanda Elizabeth.

- Non, pas vraiment. Je me concentrais pour pouvoir comprendre le rapport du docteur McKay.

Elle ria et repensa aux maudits rapports que McKay écrivait, qui étaient composés, au minimum du quinze pages.

- Combien de pages ? demanda-t-elle.

- Vingt…soupira-t-il. Comment va le colonel, continua-t-il.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, répondit-elle.

- Et vous ?

- Je vais bien, merci. C'est juste…que…

Elle marqua une pause.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé ? dit-elle, pas prête à se confier à lui.

- Je veux être franc envers vous. J'ai eu une conversation avec monsieur Lewis du…

- CSI, coupa Elizabeth craignant le pire.

- Il vous autorise à rester…Jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre ce qui s'est passé au colonel Sheppard.

Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chaise.

- C'est vous qui l'avez persuadé ? demanda Elizabeth au bout d'un moment. Jamais le CSI n'aurait fait ça spontanément. Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez dit ?

- Ça, c'est mon affaire, répondit-il.

- En tout cas merci. Merci beaucoup.

- De rien.


	10. Chapter 10

PS : il y a des élements de la saison 3 qui sont repris... mais pas besoin de l'avoir vu...

Carson était en train d'injecter un sédatif à John pour cette deuxième séance d'hypnose. Il sentit son corps se détendre peu à peu et il repensa à la nuit dernière, où il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Vers trois heures du matin, il se leva et alla sur le balcon de leur chambre. L'air était frais, mais il ne s'en souciait guère. Il repensa à la dernière séance d'hypnose, il passa sa main sur son torse, là où le wraith avait posé sa main. Il sentait la cicatrice sous ses doigts. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir vieillit artificiellement à cause de ce wraith, mais il avait ressenti une douleur si forte à la fin de la séance…Il commençait à le vider de sa vie, peu à peu. Mais le docteur Heightmeyer avait stoppé la séance. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par des bras qui encerclèrent sa taille. C'était Elizabeth. Elle lui demanda s'il allait bien et il lui répondit qu'il appréhendait le jour à venir. Elizabeth sut le rassurer et l'apaiser, même à le faire dormir quelques heures.

- Très bien, dit Carson. Nous pouvons commencer la séance.

Cette fois ci tout le monde était dans l'infirmerie. Teyla, Ronon, Rodney et Woosley se tenaient à l'écart tandis que Elizabeth était aux côtés de John. Il inspira et dit qu'il était prêt. Il ferma les yeux, se concentra sur sa respiration et se laissa guider par la voix du docteur.

- Maintenant, visualiser le moment précis où le wraith s'est approché de vous.

- Il vient vers moi et pose sa main sur mon torse…

John grimaça et ses doigts se refermèrent un peu plus sur les draps du lit. Le sédatif faisait effet.

- Il aspire ma vie, continua-t-il, la respiration saccadée. Je sens que je maigris, mes vêtements ne me collent plus. Il s'arrête. Il regarde au loin, c'est Ronon qui s'approche. Le wraith me traîne et pour nous mettre à couvert. Je vois Ronon qui prend Mar, qui a revêtu mon apparence. Je veux crier que je suis là, à quelques mètres de lui, mais je suis trop faible. Il prend Mar sur ses épaules et prend la direction de la porte.

- Et ensuite ? demanda le docteur Heightmeyer.

- Il ne prend même pas la peine de me porter, il me traîne. Je perds connaissance. Je me réveille dans un endroit sombre. Le wraith s'approche de moi et arrache l'écusson de ma veste. Je suis dans une espèce de cage…J'ai froid. Je perds à nouveau connaissance. Le bruit de la porte résonne dans ma tête. Un wraith vient me chercher. Il me pose sans ménagement sur une table, mes os me font horriblement mal. Je regarde ma main, elle est toute maigre et les vaisseaux sanguins paraissent énormes. Je tourne la tête, un autre wraith a l'écusson de ma veste entre les doigts, il est différent des autres, c'est sans doute leur chef. On m'attache sur la table. Il s'approche de moi et pose sa main sur mon torse.

John grimaça de nouveau et se raidit sur le lit. Carson lui injecta une nouvelle dose de sédatif.

- C'est étrange…Il…Il me redonne les années de vie qu'il m'avait arrachées…Je sens mes forces revenir…Il tourne autour de moi et tourne l'écusson dans ses mains. Il me dit qu'il est étonné, qu'il pensait qu'Atlantis avait été autodétruite. Je lui répond qu'elle est détruite mais que nous avons gardé les écussons en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Il dit qu'il apprécie mon sens de l'humour et dit qu'il a tout son temps et que de toute façon il finira par avoir ce qu'il veut.

John rouvrit ses yeux, il avait perdu sa concentration du début. Il tenta de se relever, mais le sédatif faisait toujours effet.

- Vous voulez continuer ? demanda le docteur.

- Oui, répondit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Il se concentra de nouveau. Il était recroquevillé dans cette cage et le bruit métallique de la porte le sortit de son sommeil. Il se releva et le wraith, l'arme au poing, lui indiqua le chemin. Le chef wraith s'approcha de lui et commença à lui tourner autour.

- Vous êtes sûrement un…terrien ? dit le wraith.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ? répondit-t-il.

- Le bel écusson que vous portiez sur votre veste est l'écusson de l'expédition d'Atlantis menée par les terriens.

Il s'arrêta de lui tourner autour. John sentait qu'il essayer d'entrer dans sa tête. Il résista du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Je vais vous dire qui nous sommes et qui je suis.

Il ne tentait plus de rentrer dans sa tête.

- Nous sommes en quelque sorte des condamnés, continua-t-il. Nous avons été exilé ici, sur cette planète. Nous avons pour unique moyen de déplacement la porte des étoiles. Et pour simplifier, pour être pardonnés de nos actes nous devons récolter des informations dans toute la galaxie et les transmettre à une des ruches. Ainsi nous serrons à nouveau accepté parmi les nôtres. En ce moment les ruches se divisent et s'allient entres elles, les plus fortes tuent les plus faibles. Ils agissent ainsi à cause du manque de…nourriture…

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui adressa un sourire.

- Nous avons des bracelets encrés dans la chair pour pouvoir être repérés.

Il lui montra son poignet : le bracelet était sans doute en métal et la chair commençait à le recouvrir.

- Et oui, cela fait des années que j'ai été condamné. Et grâce à vous, nous comptons retrouver notre liberté.

A suivre...


	11. Chapter 11

John était toujours sous état d'hypnose, il racontait ce qu'il lui était passé pendant son absence.

_Il faisait froid. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre à sa cellule. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même. Combien de jours avait-il passés ici ? Faisait-il nuit ? Jour ? Il avait totalement perdu ses repères. Il ne pouvait pas s'allonger sur le dos : il avait des entailles profondes faites par les wraith. Ses blessures menaçaient de se rouvrir à chacun de ses mouvements. Il tentait de récupérer entre chaque « séance » pour pouvoir résister le plus longtemps possible. Il pensait souvent à Elizabeth lors de ses récupérations. Surtout ce qu'elle lui avait dit avant qu'il ne parte en mission. Elle était enceinte et bouleversée. Il se repassait souvent la scène où elle lui avait annoncé cette nouvelle, il revoyait les larmes couler de ses joues. Il revoyait aussi tous leurs moments passés ensembles. Ça l'aidait à le faire tenir. Mais pour combien de temps ? Il rêvait aussi. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça rêver. Les mêmes choses revenaient sans cesse, l'image de la cité avec un wraith sur un des balcons, Elizabeth pleurant et un enfant qui courait et qui semblait vouloir échapper à quelque chose. Quelques détails variaient, il y avait des fois Rodney ou Teyla qui y figuraient, mais ils étaient blessés la plupart du temps. Son réveil était toujours brutal : il était réveillé soit par un wraith soit par ses rêves eux même qui se transformaient la plupart du temps en cauchemars. Il laissait ainsi son esprit vagabonder, c'était une sorte de soupape puisqu'il devait fermer entièrement son esprit en présence de ce wraith. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et le wraith le fit se lever. Il était épuisé et tenait à peine debout. Le leader des wraith condamnés se mit en face de lui. _

- _Vous êtes très résistant, dit-il d'un ton monocorde. Autant physiquement que mentalement. _

_John vacilla et du lutter pour ne pas tomber. _

- _Enfin, pour ce qui est du physique… En ce moment, ce n'est pas vraiment ça, continua-t-il en le regardant de la tête au pied. Vous avez peut-être faim ? demanda-t-il. _

_Il montra de la main le nourriture qui se trouvait sur une table derrière John. Il ne regarda pas la table, malgré qu'il fût affamé. Le wraith l'observait et John commençait à fermer son esprit. Il s'entait qu'il commençait à perdre patience. Le wraith se jeta sur lui et commençait à le vider de sa vie. John tomba à la renverse, ses forces l'abandonnaient peu à peu. Il espérait que cette fois ci, il irait jusqu'au bout. Il sera mort son avoir trahit le secret d'Atlantis. Il entendit vaguement un autre wraith lui dire qu'ils avaient besoin de lui vivant. Le wraith arrêta. Il se pencha sur lui et demanda : _

- _D'où viens tu ? _

_John était faible, il serrait les mâchoires pour ne pas répondre à la question. _

- _D'où viens tu ! _

_Sa question résonnait dans sa tête, il hochait de la tête et son visage était crispé. Il sentait que la réponse n'allait pas tarder à sortir de sa bouche. _

- _Atlantis…dit-il en crachant le mot. _

_La satisfaction se lisait sur le visage de son tortionnaire. _

- _Atlantis n'a pas été détruite ? _

_John ne pu répondre à sa question : il était désormais inconscient. _

_Il entendit des cris qui étaient proches de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et sentait ses forces revenir à lui peu à peu. Le wraith était penché sur lui et lui redonnait de la vie. Les cris venaient de sa droite. Il tourna la tête, quelqu'un était à côté de lui. Le wraith était en train de le vider de sa vie et de l'autre côté, c'est John qui recevait des années de vie. Le wraith faisait ça simultanément. John tentait de se débattre mais deux wraith lui tenaient les deux bras. La personne à côté de lui était en train de mourir et lui il revenait à la vie, grâce à lui. John hurlait devant ce spectacle. L'homme vieillissait à vue d'œil, ses cheveux devenaient blancs, ses joues se creusaient et des rides se formaient sur son visage. Il ne se débattait presque plus tandis que John luttait de plus en plus. Il sentit le souffle de l'homme s'arrêter. Le wraith avait fini sa besogne. On releva John et on le remit dans sa cage. Le wraith le frappa et il tomba au sol, inconscient. _

Toute l'assistance était effarée de son récit. John avait les yeux dans le vide, il voyait et entendait toujours cet homme qui était mort pour lui.

- Colonel Sheppard ? dit Woosley.

Il sourcilla légèrement. Il était hagard. Elizabeth s'approcha de lui.

- John…

Il réagit légèrement à la voix d'Elizabeth qui disait son prénom. Il entendait toujours des cris. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et le secoua légèrement.

- John…

Les cris s'estompèrent. Ses clignements d'œils s'étaient accélérés. Il secoua la tête pour revenir à la réalité. Il regarda Elizabeth qui avait toujours sa main posée sur son épaule.

- Pourquoi avait-vous arrêté ?

Tout le monde se regarda, étonnés.

- Mais, c'est vous en êtes sortit, sans mon aide, répondit le docteur Heigtmeyer.

A SUIVVRE...


	12. Chapter 12

Je m'excuse pour le retard... je fais un petit résumé:  
Alors que l'on croyait john mort, il est retrouvé 3 mois et demi après sa soit disant mort. Elizabeth, enceinte, a démissionné et parvient à retourner sur atlantis avec la complicité de Carson, Landry et Woosley. John ne se souvient plus de ce qui s'est passé.

Les scéances d'hypnoses reprennent pour John. Il a été torturé par les condamnés Wraith qui doivent, pour devenir libres échanger des informations aux ruches. Michael sert d'intermédiaire entre les condamnés et la ruche. John a avoué la présence d'Atlantis.

voici la suite...

- Je veux continuer…dit-il. Je veux savoir ce que j'ai pu dire d'autre.

Le docteur Heightmeyer se tourna vers Woosley. Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Elizabeth vit John fermer les yeux et se concentrer pour la énième fois. John avait vécu des choses horribles, pas étonnant que son cerveau ait volontairement oubliées.

_John reprit conscience dans sa cellule sombre. Il mit un moment avant de retrouver ses esprits complètement et à ressembler les pièces de ce qui s'était passé avant. Le visage de l'homme qui était mort pour lui, lui revient avec une réalité surprenante. Une violente nausée se manifesta mais il ne vomit pas, il n'avait rien mangé depuis longtemps. Les cris lui revinrent aussi. Il mit ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus les entendre. Il hurla qu'il se taise, mais les cris dans sa tête s'intensifiaient. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Les cris s'estompèrent jusqu'à devenir muets. Le wraith s'effaça pour en laisser passer deux autres. Le premier était celui qui était son bourreau et l'autre était Michael. John ne dit rien et se leva péniblement. Michael en fit de même. _

- _Dis ce que tu m'as dit, dit le leader. _

_John se tu. Il s'approcha de lui et le frappa. Il tomba à terre et se releva aussitôt. _

- _Atlantis existe toujours, dit le chef wraith. _

- _Comment pourrais-je te croire ? demanda Michael. _

- _Je te laisse avec lui, dit le leader avant de sortir de la pièce. _

_Il sortit de la cellule et laissa John et Michael seuls. _

- _Je vous croyais mort… _

_Il sourit à cette réflexion. _

- _Vous avez repris du service, dit John d'une voix monocorde. _

- _Comme vous pouvez le constater. _

- _Vous travailler pour… _

- _Une des plus grosse ruche de la flotte wraith. _

- _Ah… _

- _Je suis dans l'autre camp. Ils ne savent pas ce qui m'est arrivé chez vous… _

- _Vous avez réussit à vous faire embauché…Toutes mes félicitations… _

- _Ne faites pas le malin. _

- _Je le fais tant que je le peux. _

- _Les condamnés ont des informations et je les transmettrais. _

- _Je n'ai pas dit ce que vous vouliez entendre, dit John. _

- _Mais je sais que Atlantis existe toujours, pas besoin de fatiguer à vous le faire dire… _

_Il sortit de la pièce. Il resta dans sa cellule plusieurs heures avant qu'on vienne le chercher de nouveau. Le wraith répéta la nouvelle séance de torture comme la veille. Mais cette fois-ci il n'obtenu rien de nouveau : John trahit de nouveau l'existence d'Atlantis devant Michael. On le jeta dans sa cellule et Michael vient le voir. John était assis contre le mur de fond de sa cellule, les mains sur ses oreilles, il avait l'impression de devenir fou. _

- _Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas révélé à votre ruche qu'Atlantis existait toujours ? demanda John d'une voix rauque. _

- _Nous sommes dans une guerre…Toute notre puissance de feu est destinée à d'autres ruches… _

- _Ce n'est pas très convainquant tout ça… _

_Le visage de Michael se crispa et il frappa John. Il se massa la mâchoire et le regarda partir. Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblait. Michael assistait à toute la séance et transmettait les informations à sa ruche. Les condamnés avaient contacté une des plus grande ruche et ils avaient envoyé un intermédiaire. John était allongé sur la table, on l'attacha. Il se vida de sa vie, à nouveau. Le wraith amena un humain pour redonner des années de vie à John. Mais cette fois ci c'était une femme. Plus aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, mais il bougeait sa tête frénétiquement. Elle était apeurée. Elle tremblait, était assez grande, mince, cheveux bruns, un peu bouclés, yeux clairs… Ils l'attachèrent sur une table voisine et le wraith réalisa sa besogne… John hurla… A plusieurs reprise, il crut voir Elizabeth sur cette table…Il hurlait de plus belle… Des larmes se mirent à couler le long des ses joues. Son esprit s'entrouvrit et il le sentit… Elle était en train de mourir, juste à côté de lui. Il pleurait de plus belle. La poitrine de cette femme cessa de se soulever. Le wraith lui sourit et lui dit : _

- _Rétrovirus ? _

John était sortit de son hypnose et fixait Elizabeth. Il l'avait vu sur cette table, mais ce n'était qu'un délire de plus. Des personnes étaient mortes pour lui, pour qu'il puisse se faire interroger. Tout le monde était muet. John referma les yeux, l'image de cette femme qui avait pris l'apparence de son amante lui revint brusquement.

- Docteur Heightmeyer, continuez…s'il vous plait.

_John était toujours allongés sur la table, la femme ne ressemblait plus à Elizabeth. Le Wraith la prit par les poignets et la traîna jusqu'à dehors, sans ménagement. Le leader lui tournait autour, satisfait de lui. _

- _Enfin un aveu intéressant. Donc votre médecin, le docteur Beckett…A fabriqué un rétrovirus pour…Pour nous transformer en humain ? C'est audacieux n'est-ce pas ? _

- _Il est très intelligent vous savez…_

- _Remettez-le en cellule, ordonna-t-il._

_Quelques heures plus tard, la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit et Michael entra. John réfléchit à ce que lui avait dit Michael : la ruche pour laquelle il travaillait n'était pas au courant que les atlantes lui avaient fait. John engagea la conversation : _

- _J'ai avoué pour le rétrovirus. _

- _Je sais, je viens d'envoyer le message._

- _Et j'ai l'intention de leur dire ce que l'on vous a fait, sur Atlantis. Votre humanisation._

_Le visage de Michael changea d'expression, il savait ce que sa signifiait pour lui. _

- _Si je dis ça, vous allez être peut-être condamnés à vivre ici avec un beau bracelet encré dans la chair. Ou peut-être vous allez être tué. Qui sait… _

_Michael s'approcha de lui. _

- _Et si vous me tuez vous risquez de vous attirer des problèmes, car je suis une source d'informations pour eux. _

_John se sentait fier de lui à présent, il avait un moyen de pression de lui. _

- _Du chantage ? _

- _Exactement. Vous m'aidez à sortir d'ici et je ne dis rien sur votre humanisation et on reprend chacun notre route. En revanche si vous refusez, je cafarde et ils s'occupent de vous, au meilleur des cas vous êtes condamné ici, au pire vous êtes mort… _

_John réfléchit et dit _

- _Je vous laisse…Uhm…Deux minutes… _

A SUIVRE...

Et encore désolée pour le retard.


	13. Chapter 13

_John comptait dans sa tête les secondes qui restaient à Michael. Ils se fixaient l'un l'autre sans sourciller. _

- _Le temps est écoulé, dit John._

_Michael se dirigea vers la porte, John sentit la panique s'immiscer en lui. Il fallait qu'il trouve vite quelque chose à lui dire, vite. _

- _Pourquoi n'avez vous pas trahit l'existence d'Atlantis ? cria-t-il. _

_Michael se figea et se retourna lentement. _

- _Je sais pourquoi, continua John en élevant la voix de plus en plus. Parce qu'en disant qu'Atlantis était toujours là, ils auraient forcement su ce que nous vous avons fait ! Lors de notre dernière rencontre les Wraith vous considérez comme un paria ! Comment ils ont réussit à ne pas sentir ce que nous vous avons fait ? _

- _J'ai manipulé mon ADN. Je l'ai enrichi en ADN Wraith. Ce fut une des tâches les plus difficiles à accomplir._

_Il s'approcha de John. _

- _Après que nous avions piraté vos systèmes, j'ai inversé le processus de votre fameux rétrovirus. Et voilà le résultat, dit-il en écartant les bras. _

- _Ça ne change rien à la donne, répondit sèchement le colonel. Lorsqu'ils fouilleront mon esprit, ils le verront, et les condamnés se feront un plaisir de tout balancer à la ruche…Vous imaginez la suite…_

- _Je pourrai m'enfuir, vous savez…_

- _Ils vous retrouveront de toute façon, dit John. Je n'ai strictement rien à perdre._

_Michael resta immobile. _

- _Très bien, dit John. Je vois que vous avez pris votre décision. _

_John inspira profondément pour pouvoir crier aux autres Wraith. _

- _Non ! cria Michael. _

_Sheppard expira d'un seul coup. _

- _Laissez moi le temps d'organiser tout ça, ajouta-t-il. _

- _Il n'y a rien à organiser ! s'énerva John. Vous leur dites qu'ils ont fait du bon boulot en ce qui concerne mon interrogatoire et que vous devez m'emmener sur la ruche…et qu'ils sont redevenus libres…_

_Michael hésita un instant. _

- _Très bien. _

_Michael lui donna un violent coup de poing et se dirigea vers la porte. Le leader lui ouvrit. _

- _Je l'emmène sur ma ruche, vous avez fait du bon travail, dit Michael en jetant un coup d'œil à John qui était sur le sol. Nous avons assez d'informations. Nous aurons encore besoin de lui dans le cas d'une éventuelle rançon quand nous attaquerons Atlantis. _

_Le leader afficha un sourire disgracieux. _

- _Vous avez la possibilité de venir au sein de notre ruche. Je reviens demain pour le chercher et vous retirer vos bracelets, dit-il en partant. _

_Le Wraith claqua la porte en laissant John dans le noir. _

Elizabeth écoutait le récit de John, le chantage qu'il faisait à Michael pour pouvoir s'enfuir. Elle commençait à avoir chaud avec toutes les lumières de l'infirmerie. Elle se massa la nuque et tenta de se concentrer sur le récit de John : il avait réussi à convaincre Michael de l'aider. Sa tête commençait à tourner. Elle s'appuya à un meuble où il y avait des récipients en métal. Sa vue commençait à s'obscurcir. Carson posa son regard sur Elizabeth : elle était appuyée sur un meuble, enfin il avait l'impression qu'elle s'y agrippait.

- Elizabeth ? Dit Carson d'une voix inquiète.

Elle entendit la voix sourde de Carson et releva la tête brusquement ce qui eut pour effet d'augmenter cette sensation de vertige.

- Elizabeth, vous êtes toute pâle, continua-t-il en se dirigeant vers elle.

Elizabeth fit tomber les récipients qui étaient sur la table, faisant un boucan du diable. Elle entendit la voix de Carson et se sentie soutenue avant de perdre conscience.

John sortit violemment de son hypnose par un bruit métallique. Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser où il était. Tous le monde s'affolait devant ses yeux est réalisa que Ronon portait Elizabeth. Il la déposa ensuite sur le lit que Carson lui indiqua.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ! demanda John.

- Elle s'est évanouie.

- Euh…Elle n'a rien pu avaler, ce matin…Elle a eu des nausées, bredouilla John.

Carson fit un signe de la tête à John tout en auscultant Elizabeth.

- Son pouls est rapide, je vais la perfuser.

John suivait de yeux ce que faisait Carson.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est un malaise bénin. Un mélange de fatigue, de stress et de nausées…Voilà le résultat, dit Carson pour rassurer John.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda John.

- C'est pour écouter les battements du cœur du bébé.

- Mais vous avez dit que c'était un malaise bénin !

- C'est un malaise bénin, c'est juste par précaution, ne vous inquiétez pas...

John le regarda faire. Carson déboutonna quelques boutons de la chemise d'Elizabeth. Il posa une sorte de large ceinture autour du ventre de la diplomate. Carson alluma la machine. Une bande de papier sortit progressivement de la machine dessinant un tracé cardiaque. Carson augmenta le son. Des battements de cœurs se firent entendre. Un sourire se dessina progressivement sur les lèvres de John.

A SUIVRE...


	14. Chapter 14

John s'assit aux côtés d'Elizabeth et pris sa main qui était encore un peu froide. Sa respiration était redevenue calme et les battements du cœur du bébé semblaient imperturbables. Il posa son regard sur Elizabeth. Elle était paisible maintenant, le sédatif faisait effet. Les yeux de John s'arrêtèrent sur la feuille de papier qui sortait de la machine. Le tracé cardiaque était régulier…Hypnotisant…

_John était recroquevillé sur le sol de sa cellule. Il entendit trois coups de feu. Il se leva d'un coup et la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. John mit sa main devant ses yeux car la lumière était forte. _

- _Dépêchez vous, dit Michael. _

_John ne lui fit pas répéter et le suivit. Ils traversèrent la salle où John fut torturé. Les trois Wraith gisaient sur le sol, morts. John s'arrêta un instant. Il se précipita sur une table, récupéra ses armes, sa radio et son écusson que les Wraith lui avait arraché. Michael s'arrêta quand il vit que John ne lui suivait plus. Il rebroussa chemin et se retrouva en face de John qui pointait son arme sur lui. _

- _Comme ça vous ne me trahirez pas, dit John pour toute réponse. _

- _Je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire, répondit-il sèchement. _

- _Oui, maintenant que j'ai récupéré mes armes…ajouta-t-il en souriant légèrement. Ça fait partie de votre plan, continua John en montrant les Wraith morts. _

- _Oui, je dirai à ma ruche que vous vous êtes échappé et que la mort était leur seule punition. Je vous dépose sur une planète et vous pourrez rejoindre Atlantis. Je pourrais rester sur ma ruche et vous parmi les vôtres. _

_Atlantis…Cela faisait une éternité…Combien de temps avait-il passé ici ? _

- _Allons-y, dit John. _

_Ils couraient dans les couloirs pour atteindre la surface. John ne se souvenait pas de cette partie du complexe, en réalité il fut étonné de voir à quel point il était vaste. Le seul souvenir était son réveil douloureux dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Les lumières étaient blafardes et donnaient un teint fantomatique aux fuyards. John pensait à tous ceux sur Atlantis et surtout à Elizabeth. Ses pensés s'abandonnèrent à elle quelques instants. _

- _Je ne pense pas que ma ruche divulgue l'existence d'Atlantis aux autres ruches, dit Michael, sortant John de ses pensées. _

- _J'espère bien… _

- _Nous y sommes. _

_Ils grippèrent une échelle et Michael ouvrit la porte horizontale. John laissa Michael passer en premier et il prépara discrètement son arme. John se mit derrière le Wraith et pointa son arme sur lui. _

- _Maintenant, quel est le plan ? demanda John en armant son arme. _

- _Je vous emmène sur une autre planète. _

- _Avec ce chasseur ? demanda John en montrant le croiseur wraith. Il n'y a qu'une seule place dans le coque pite ! _

- _Je vous stocke dans le stockeur du croiseur et je vous téléporte. _

_John baissa son arme et dit : _

- _D'accord… _

_Il attendit quelques secondes et leva son arme et tira plusieurs balles dans la tête de Michael et dans son thorax. Michael tomba à terre et fit tomber son arme. John s'approcha de lui, avec toujours son arme pointée sur lui. Il toucha le corps du wraith avec son pied pour voir s'il était mort ou non. Michael ne bougea pas. Soudain il lui attrapa le pied et le fit tomber au sol. John se retrouva en dessous du Wraith. John essaya de lui porter des coups, mais cet effort se révéla vain. Michael le frappa à plusieurs reprises. Les coups étaient effroyables, d'une rare violence. Il sentit du sang chaud couler sur sa joue. Il arrivait à distinguer les blessures par balles qui étaient en train de se résorber. Michael posa une main sur sa gorge pour l'immobiliser. John sentit sa respiration se couper. La main de Michael comprimait sa trachée mais aussi sa carotide. Michael se redressa un peu et se prépara à poser sa main sur le torse de John. _

- _Je dirai à ma ruche que les condamnés t'ont tué lors d'un de leur interrogatoire et qu'ils ont eu le sort qu'ils méritent… _

_John essayait de se débattre, mais la main se resserrait de plus en plus. Ses bras étaient agités de mouvements incohérents. Il n'allait pas pouvoir résister comme ça longtemps, enfin si on pouvait appeler ça résister. Soudain il sentit quelque chose du bout de ses doigts. La main de Michael n'était qu'à une vingtaine de centimètres de son torse lorsque John enfonça l'arme wraith dans son abdomen. L'emprise sur son coup cessa. Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air et un cri rageur sortit des entrailles de John. La respiration devint douloureuse. John enfonça encore plus le dard de l'arme dans Michael ce qui lui arracha encore un cri. Les blessures du Wraith ne se résorbèrent plus et du sang noir en sortit. Les yeux devinrent vitreux et son regard semblait vide. Des toussotements firent sortir du sang de sa bouche. La respiration de Michael se stoppa et tous ses muscles se relâchèrent. Michael tomba de tout son poids sur John. John se dégagea rapidement de lui. Il roula sur le côté et se mit sur le ventre. Le sol était poussiéreux. Il inspira profondément et rassembla ses forces pour se relever. Sa respiration était toujours chaotique. Le soleil était au zénith, cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour. Il se ressaisit et se dirigea vers le croiseur. Il démarra l'engin et vit la dépouille de Michael devenir de plus en plus petite. Il réfléchit un instant. Il ne fallait pas laisser le Wraith ici. Il actionna le télétransporteur et aspira Michael. Il actionna la porte des étoiles vers un autre monde et la traversa. Ils avaient appelé cette planète MG-25X. John cacha l'appareil à un kilomètre de la porte car il ne voulait pas endommager la salle de la porte. Avant de sortir il détruisit le mouchard qu'il y avait d'installé dans chaque croiseur. Il espérait que la ruche n'allait pas entamer des recherches pour retrouver Michael. Il espérait aussi que la ruche croit que Michael avait enlevé John pour le vendre à une autre ruche ou quelque chose dans le genre et non pas que c'était John qui avait réussit à s'enfuir. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte, épuisé. Il s'écroula devant de DHD et perdit conscience. _

- John ?

Il sortit de son flash back. C'était Elizabeth qui le secouait légèrement.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- C'est plutôt à toi de me le dire, dit-il doucement.

- Je me sens beaucoup mieux.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillée ?

- Non, à l'instant, je t'ai trouvé le regard dans le vide. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle en tentant de se relever.

- Tu t'es évanouie, répondit John en l'aidant.

- C'est bon, ça va maintenant. C'est la première fois que j'entends les battements de son cœur, continua Elizabeth en jetant un regard vers la machine.

John embrassa la main d'Elizabeth et posa sa main sur la main d'Elizabeth qui était posée sur son ventre. Elle ferma les yeux et sourit légèrement. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ce que John lui avait dit sur sa capture, elle appréciait le moment présent. John la regarda, il voulu chasser ses pensées mais il n'y arrivait pas, il était trop inquiet : il avait révélé beaucoup de choses sur Atlantis…

A SUIVRE...


End file.
